Destiny's awakening
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Three girls from a little town known as Los find themselves traveling into the past and even becoming their past lives in order to save the creatures that had since been destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, they belong to Nintendo and whoever else that was behind the series.

A/N: This story is based on a roleplay that a friend of mine called Haley and I use to do as kids. So none of this is my original idea but that of hers.

Grey and foreboding, the castle stood atop the hill looking down across the small town, though no one really paid attention to the ruins. No, in the small little town known as Los no one really paid attention to the large ruins and or even the strange writing that lingered on the large stone tablets that lurked throughout the forest.

Well that was all except Amy Garishly, who spent more time studying the local myths and legends and even drew pictures of what they could have looked like.

How do I know this? Because my name is Maria Lee Rime and I am Amy's best friend and this story is about how our lives where turned upside down during the summer that we both turned sixteen.

Groaning I glanced over at the desk beside mine, only to see the familiar sketch of a dragon soaring above a castle that looked dangerously like the one that overlooked our small town.

"That dream again?"

I guessed, thankful that we were just in study hall and the teacher didn't really care what we did since all I wanted to do was take a nap.

"Yeah and this time you were in it too! But you looked different….more like a guy." Amy stated and I groaned and rested my head down on the desk.

"Aims….Don't start. I get enough bullshit for being gay from everyone else. I don't need you or your wonky imagination jeering too." I retorted only to earn a sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that…plus you want your hair that short remember?" she retorted, causing me to glare over at her.

"Amy….You know just as much as I do that my mom sure as hell won't let me do that."

"won't let you do what?"

The new girl, Macy Quin asked from behind us, though I only glared over my shoulder at her.

"None of your fucking business."

I felt Amy's elbow meet my ribs but I didn't care, because in only five more minutes I would be out of this hellhole for two months.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, I said I don't want to go Amy. Seriously we're sixteen, shouldn't we be over this weird ass shit about supernatural beings?" I growled as I followed her toward the ruins, causing her to laugh.

"Come on, aren't you just a little curious?" she stated, only causing me to glare more.

"No, unlike you I don't chase fairy tales!" I retorted as she pulled me along.

"Oh come on Miss grumpy. You use to love dragons!" Amy stated as we neared the entrance of the old castle, a cool breeze wafting from inside.

" _Use_ to. As in in the past." I muttered under my breath as I pulled away and followed her, noticing the strange writing that decorated the stone slabs that seemed to be surrounding an altar of some sort.

"I wonder what it means Maria." Amy stated, taking her handheld out of her backpack before snapping some pictures.

"Who knows?" I retorted, just as a bunch of beeps began to come from my own bag.

"The fuck?" I muttered, kneeling down to unzip the smallest pocket on my large sports backpack to remove my own blue and black handheld game system, which had somehow seemed to power on and was emitting a strange beeping noise.

Then without further warning a voice came out of nowhere.

"Welcome to liktenis Castle…This place is open to only four of you. The other two are near but far."

It stated, causing Amy to look as confused as I felt.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded aloud, earning a chuckle.

"During a war ten million years ago four young rulers were transported as energy into a space time portal to be reborn in the safety of a new timeline…but now that peace has come it's time for the four rulers to take their place."

As soon as the voice stopped speaking we heard something overhead, causing Amy to grab my arm just as a tall, red eyed figure dropped down in front of us.

"What the fuck are you!?" I demanded, shoving Amy behind me.

"I am called Lucario…You don't have to be frightened. I am the guardian of the Lucary clan." It stated, stepping out into the light to reveal a blue and black werewolf like creature.

"Lucary? Isn't that the name of one of the founding families of this town?" Amy asked, earning a nod.

"Yes. The four families in your history are Lucary, Arci, Zaperina, and Archia. Maria…You were Formerly Tsuki Hanna Lucary of the water family and Amy was Hikari Zaria of the lightening clan."

Amy glanced at me, eyes full of curiosity as she silently pleaded with me. However then both of our games began to glow once more, beeping strangely.

"Why are they doing that?"

I asked, noting how the usually white screen was glowing a brilliant shade of blue.

"They will keep you four connected….Even without whatever form of communication that you have in this time." The thing, Lucario stated then perked up as he glared toward the door.

"You were followed."

Cursing under my breath once more I stormed toward the entrance, only to see a fear stricken Macey standing frozen in place.

"The fuck are you doing following us!" I demanded, ignoring her and shoving her against the wall.

'Maria stop! I invited her!" Amy stated, shoving me away before helping her up.

"You could have warned me Amy! Damn it….You're just as bad as Kari!" I found myself screaming before rushing from the ruins, however to my surprise I found myself running.

"Maria! Wait!"

I just kept running, trying to choke back the guilt that I felt for shoving the smaller girl against the wall.

Just what the fuck was wrong with me? Why had I yelled at Amy? Comparing her to Kari when the two was nothing alike.

I prayed that my emotions would black out as I slid down the familiar slop of the hill toward the abandoned park that I used as a place to hide my cigarettes and the occasional beer.

Sliding down onto one of the rusted benches that still sat underneath the overgrown trees I rested my head in my hands.

"Fuck."

I wanted the ground to just swallow me, how could I be so stupid?

However suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jolt up and into a defensive position.

"Why do you hate her?"

It was Lucario, who somehow walked without making a sound.

"I don't hate her okay? I don't hate anyone! I just want people to leave me the hell alone!" I yelled, burring my face back into my hands.

"Do you wish me to leave?"

He questioned, removing his paw from my shoulder and taking a step back.

"I don't care what you do."

"very well Tsuki Maria." He retorted, the name causing chills to run down my spin.

 _Tsuki probably wasn't this big of an ass._

I thought, wondering if my mom and her fiancé was back from their date or not or if I would luck out and get home before they did.


End file.
